Goddess of White
by Mercyload
Summary: Oh a trip to germany young college student Jonah enjoys his studying abroad program, he and his friend Stephen enjoy the little nature and the history. Yet something calls to Jonah making him venture into the night which everyone is forbidden to do to discover something God like...
1. A new Beginning

Hey Everyone I know I'm late and I'm so sorry I haven't published in a **_long_** time and I apologize life has been pretty hectic and wild. Anyway I have been pushing this idea I had to the curb unsure what I wanted to do with it, so I left it alone. Some months past and I was looking for a character body shape that I liked to draw for my female heroine, then I saw it! The thing that I was missing for the fanfic. Gigi the gargoyle girl by Sheepuppy. He is a phenomenal artist , and I wanted to make a fanfic of his character that I absolutely adored. Please show him some love he is a really nice guy, and I will try as hard as I can to not be on such a long hiatus...anyway LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

1

"HEY J!," the young man looked up from his work and stared at his friend of eight years ,Stephen, "Our flight is leaving in about two hours and we need to get ready. You know how Dr. Fleming is about us being late…" said Stephen with slight disgust in his voice. J ,or more formally Jonah, got up and did as his friend grudgingly requested. Jonah was a sophomore in college at Bradley University he walked to his mirror and he stared at himself. Jonah was of an average height he was 5.9 with close shaven hair his moderately ebony skin was almost exotic.

His build was of a healthy muscular stat. He admired his recent hair cut he looked down at his ivory sink and grabbed his lotion and rubbed some on his hands because he felt his hands were a little chap, he slightly turned to his giant friend Stephen; he was opposite of his friend in a lot of ways for example: Steph was 6.4 his eyes often stayed looking around anxiously for something to be wrong. "Steph, the Bus is outside...we are going to be alright. We are going to be on time. Doc is going to make sure we are there. Calm down and breathe."

Jonah said walking back to his side of the room grabbing his backpack and his luggage making sure he had all of the stuff he needed for his trip. _underwear? Check. Phone? Yep. Clothes? Yep. 3Ds and the charger? Set. Hmmmm...I have my lotion and deodorant...now what am I missing? Bible? Have that…_ "Oh," Jonah exclaimed "I'm forgetting my toothbrush, duh stupid." he slapped himself in the forehead and walked over to the sink grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Man I came in here to get my toothbrush and I forgot to grab it"

"Scatterbrain…"

"Shut up Steph, at least i don't worry about **everything** like if my socks are placed in the same side of my dresser with my underwear."

Stephen's brow frowned.

"Its disgusting to have your socks next to your underwear."

Jonah rolled his eyes as he walked back to the room putting his toothbrush and his paste in his luggage. Steph got his bags and walked outside the room ,with jonah walking behind him, to the claustrophobic hallway with chattering students walking indecisively.

The hallway was littered with bags and suitcases of all shapes colors and sizes making it difficult for steph and Jonah and several other students to walk past into the larger living room style room, which was also full with suitcases and other things on the couches on the end tables. The two males walked to a small lanky man sitting on a couch drinking some coffee with his leg crossed over his other one with his pocket watch in his right hand looking at the time. This man on the couch was Dr Fleming who was the professor of the boys germany studies class and he was going to be the students chaperon on the one year trip to, obviously, germany.

"Ahh. My pupils….you are ready to head off?"

They both respond in unison, "Yes sir! "

He smiled and scratched at his beard sighed softly and rose from the soft maroon couch looking at his copper pocket watch, " well it's time to get to the flight…" he called out to the rest of the people gathered in the room to grab what was theirs and make their way to the large bus it was cramped with the luggage and etcetera . Jonah and Stephen decided to sit next to each other on the bus. The ride wasn't that long it was only about 20 mins tops.

They went through security bag scans and the other necessities to get on the plane. As they settled into their seats, Jonah to the window and Stephen to the aisle,"See Steph… I told you that we would be alright we are on the plane with," he looks down at his watch, "24 minutes to spare we are going to be ok." he pats his friend on the back in a playful manner as if to say I told you so. He sat back and closed his eyes. He heard his friend sigh slightly annoyed with him. "Jonah you are going to be hopeless without me."

"Sure…"

"Just you wait."

"Uhuh."

The intercom came on in the background of a man, presumably the pilot, began to talk about the flight. "Attention Passengers. We will taking off in a few moments please be courtious of the others around you and be sure to call a flight attendant if you need anything we have 14 hours till we arrive in Berlin." with that the plane took off to Berlin. Jonah looked out the window to see the city get farther and farther away growing smaller and smaller with each passing minute.

I hope you all enjoyed it I know people who were expecting Gigi will be a bit disappointed but she's coming I promise. Please be patient with me I am dealing with a lot right now and if I don't upload frequently that's why. But I will do my best, also if you need to see a picture of Gigi here's a pic: /post/show/1092389/anklet-anthro-barefoot-blue_body-blue_nipples-blue

And the guy who made this all possible Sheepuppy please show him some love and admiration : .com


	2. Journey Anew

hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Something I need to point out in my previous chapter the link for Sheepuppy tumblr didn't show up and I don't know why Fan won't allow it but whatever. I'm you want to see his work just type Sheepuppy on Google and his tumblr should the first one that comes up it should be the "Dirt box" tumblr link. Anyway...LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

2

After a LONG 14 hour flight across the Atlantic ocean, several breaks to the bathroom, and bad flight food it was all over. They landed into the German airport in Berlin Germany. Everyone grabbed their luggage bags and etcetera and crowded out the airplane.

Steph turned to Jonah, " A six million dollar industry can't afford to give us decent food that is a travesty." Jonah smirked and quietly chuckled as they were standing next to a flight attendant who had heard Stephens previous comment about the flight food. She made an offended gesture to Stephen but he, in all of his wisdom, snapped a look back at her.

Thankfully Dr. Fleming was there to defuse the situation,"We thank you for your hospitality madam." he took a slight bow crossing his right arm over his chest. The woman giggled softly and allowed them to pass...more specifically the only reason the woman did not go off was because of Dr. Fleming's charm.

"Stephen I love your no-holds-bars attitude, but that doesn't fly with everyone **especially** women. The man said as he grabbed his bags walking down with his class down to customs. They went through the necessary paperwork to be allowed into the country. Jonah took in everything the sights, the smells, the gestures, the people, everything was beautiful...this was his third time coming to Germany and he was awed every time he came. Stephen and the other students were also awed and amazed, but that was this was their first time in this country experiencing all this place was the music the air the aroma of it all was truly breathtaking.

"I know this is a wonderful place and all everyone, but please keep your mouths closed or flies will fly in them," Dr. Fleming retorted as he walked with his pupils out the airport," Now hurry up we have a bus to catch our hosted homes are about two to three miles from the city of Berlin. I don't like missing the bus...or anything for that matter. All you athletic people shouldn't be the last ones on the bus!" The students began to trot to the bus station partly because of the luggage and also they hadn't adjusted to standing yet for sitting so long on the airplane.

As they attempted their run there was a woman standing by a bus with a large sign with possibly scribbled letters reading, "BRADLEY UNIVERSITY STUDENTS" the group then moved toward the woman with the sign and then proceeded to get on the bus.

Dr Fleming and the guide, the woman, were the last two people on the bus. The woman said something in german to the driver and they pulled off, she then turned her attention to the group of college attendance on the bus. She grabbed the microphone that was connected to the bus and began to speak into it, " Hello students and teacher welcome to Berlin we are pleased and happy you are on this journey to learn about our culture," her accent was thick and slightly annoying to Jonah. Stephen on the other hand loved it he had a thing for german women...though he tried to deny Jonah could see right through it. " We will be taking taking you to the small town called Keine Stadt which translates into little town," _what a coincidence…_ thought Jonah she continued, "The little town was founded by a group of pirates who gained citizenship because they helped defend Germany against invaders." Stephen was amazed with the history of this little town, and the body that the guide possessed, Jonah liked history but he wasn't too interested in the history of the village.

The woman continued explaining the history of the town. When it was founded how pretty the sea looked from the valley among other things. "The people in the village have a specialty for bread and bakery goods. They are very friendly hearty people who love anything new and foreign to them. They love outsiders, but be aware they are a bit old-fashioned. Also there's an old ghost story that you mustn't go in the woods at night for there is a monster that lurks in there and it lives in the old abandoned castle." She made feign growls and snarls pretending to be a monster. _She has been doing this for too long…_

Not too long after her speech the bus came to its destination and everyone got off the bus. The group thanked the guide and Dr. Fleming and the others took a deep waft of the air, it smelled like free baked bread with a slight hint of the sea water. "Well this smells _**way**_ better than that crap airplane food they served us." Stephen exhaled.

Jonah agreed with a rumble of his stomach. They had left at 5 in the afternoon and it was now 7:43 AM so everyone was famished and parched. As they walked into the town they were greeted with kind words and gestures. The townsfolk gave them various baked goods and small wooden carved objects they offered them flowers and other gifts to the group of students.

The townsfolk led them to their homes that they were going to stay in for the year Stephen and Jonah and a couple of other guys had a house and several other students also shared a house. The house was like a dorm room except larger the two duplexes were split with a massive bathroom they shared a kitchen and there was a small 30 inch tv in the living room.

"Not too much different than a dorm room huh Steph?"

"Nah but it's pretty cool though."

Jonah snuck a glance at Stephen as he placed his bags and his luggage on his bed, "I saw you eyeing the bus guide…" Jonah said slyly to Stephen who was starting to blush.

"No. I was listening to her talk about the town and its interesting history." Stephen retorted back with his chest puffed out.

Jonah smirked, " I don't care how _interesting_ history is it doesn't make a guy almost drool."

Stephen was now blushing even harder he didn't have anything to respond back with.

"Look dude it's ok if you like boobs and she was kinda cute. Its natural...and know about your German accent fetish it's ok man everyone has things that turns them on."

"I WASN'T STARING AT HER TITS!" exclaimed Stephen.

"Breasts, Steph be classy when you talk about a lady," Jonah said with a sly grin on his face.

Stephen was going to retort back but he was interrupted by Dr. Fleming busting trouble the door."Hey we are going to have a full day today be ready to go in about 15 minutes." and with that he left

Jonah sat on his bed and put on his hiking boots and grabbed his backpack. "Yea Stephen get ready to go in 15 minute." he said walking out the door. Stephen yelled at him as he left but it wasn't clear just gibberish. Jonah headed down the clearing toward Dr. Fleming who was reading under a tree to some of the local town children.

I hope you all enjoy this story and I want to make this amazing, so please don't be hesitant to rate critic my story. Thank you to all the people who support me and my work.


End file.
